


Fanart Consuming Shadows by Child_OTKW

by Cloudlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlet/pseuds/Cloudlet
Summary: HI! So during the last two days, I may, or may not become obsessed with Consuming Shadows...I love the mind game Hadrian and Tom are playing in CS <3. The tension and slow burn is so good I kinda hope they will never get together xDBAMF Harry, psychotic Tom and their fascination/rivalry with each other. It is perfect. The lovely author made them equal and for that I am thankful. Keep up the good work, and give me more :D!





	Fanart Consuming Shadows by Child_OTKW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/gifts).




End file.
